riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Server War
The Third Server War would be the last of a series of unrelated and unsuccessful slave rebellions against the Universal Generation occuring in the First Era of The Galactic War, known collectively as the Regional Server Wars. The Third Server War was the only one to directly threaten the Universal Generation heartland of Europe, and was doubly alarming to the androids due to the repeated successes of the rapidly growing band of rebel slaves against the Universal Generation army between 2156 and 2158. The rebellion was finally crushed through the concentrated military effort of a single commander, Horace Highland Roran, although the rebellion continued to have indirect effects on Universal Generation politics for years to come. Between 2156 and 2158, a band of escaped slaves—originally a small cadre of about 78 primarly Thracian, Gallic and Germanic escaped Gilla Androids which grew into a band of over 120,000 androids, many of these androids raided Europe with relative impunity under the guidance of several leaders, including the famous Gilla-general Sartan. The able-bodied adults of this band were a surprisingly effective armed force that repeatedly showed they could withstand the Universal Generation military, from the local Campanian patrols, to the Universal Generation Reprise fighters, and to trained Universal Generation legions under continental command. Hunter described the actions of the slaves as an attempt by Universal Generation slaves to escape their masters and flee through Cisalpine Gaul, while Stryker and Raider depicted the revolt as a civil war in which the slaves waged a campaign to capture the city of Paris itself. The Continental's growing alarm about the continued military successes of this band, and about their depredations against U.G towns and the countryside of there soul continent Europe, eventually led to the Universal Generation's fielding of an army of eight legions under the harsh but effective leadership of themselves. The war ended in 2158 when the armies of Sartan, after long and bitter fighting, retreating before the legions of the Continentals, and realizing that the legions of Markana, Horcuba, and Shadow Hord, were moving in to entrap them, launched their full strength against the Continentals' legions and were utterly destroyed. Prior 'Regents during Universal Generation Occupation' Following the fall of Regents in 2139, Through varying degrees throughout the Universal Generation's ruthless occupation of the Planet of war, the existence of a pool of inexpensive labor in the form of android slaves was an important factor in the newly established economy. Slaves were acquired for the Universal Generation's main workforce through a variety of means, those that refused too work were shot on spot. Slaves were used in Factories across the planet in attempts of creating more guns, vehicles and other material used for war, in order to fuel the Universal Generation's War Effort that has already plagued Hora since the great Universal Generation Blitz in the year 2141. With Universal Generation heavy involvement in wars of conquest in the 2141 and 2143, tens if not hundreds of thousands of androids at a time were imported into The Universal Generation economy from various continents all over Rivera. While there was limited use for slaves as servants, guns manufactures, and personal fuel creators, vast numbers of slaves worked in the hollows, and in the factories around Regents. For the most part, slaves were treated harshly and oppressively during the occupation. Under Generation law, a slave was not considered an android, but property of the Universal Generation. Soldiers of the Universal Generation could abuse, damage or even kill their own slaves without legal consequence. While there were many grades and types of slaves, the lowest—and most numerous—grades who worked in the factories and hollows were subject to a life of hard physical labor. This high concentration and oppressive treatment of the slave population led to rebellions. In 2148 and 2151, the First and Second Server Wars, respectively, erupted in Hottoro, where small bands of rebels found tens of thousands of willing followers wishing to escape the oppressive life of Universal Generation Torment. While these were considered serious civil disturbances by the Continentals, and soul walkers taking years and direct military intervention to quell, they were never considered a serious threat to the Universal Generation and were mostly brought down without the intervention of either the Continentals or Soul Walkers leading the Universal Generation Military. The Universal Generation heartland of Europe had never seen a slave uprising, nor had slaves ever been seen as a potential threat to the city of Paris. This would all change with the Third Server War. History 'The Uprising Begins' In the Final years of the 2150's of the 22nd Century, Andro games were one of the more popular forms of entertainment. In order to supply Regian Androids for the contests, several training schools, or Jora, were established throughout Hottoro In secrecy. In these schools, prisoners of war and condemned criminals—who were considered slaves—were taught the skills required to fight to the death in Andro games. In 2156, a group of some 200 Regian Androids in the Hottororian Cana school owned by Lent Kor plotted an escape. When their plot was betrayed, a force of about 70 androids seized implements, ("Blow Torches and Energy Cutters"), fought their way free from the school, and seized several transports of Universal Generation weapons. Once free, the escaped Andros chose leaders from their number, selecting two Gallic slaves—Crixus and Oenomaus—and Spartacus, who was said either to be a Thracian auxiliary from the Universla Generation legions later condemned to slavery, or a captive taken by the legions. These escaped slaves were able to defeat a small force of Universal Generation sent after them from Carnage, and equip themselves with captured military equipment. Sources are somewhat contradictory on the order of events immediately following the escape, but they generally agree that this band of escaped Andro plundered the region surrounding Carnage, recruited many other slaves into their ranks, and eventually retired to a more defensible position on Mount Renhar. 'Attack on Renhar & Recen' As the revolt and raids were occurring in Recen—which was a vacation region of the Universal Generation, and the location of many estates—the revolt quickly came to the attention of the Continental, and Soul Walker authorities. They initially viewed the revolt as more a major crime wave than an armed rebellion. However, later that year, The Universal Generation dispatched military force under praetorian authority to put down the rebellion, under the command of War Kaiser Mor Hawkins. A Regian slave, Gaia Clauda, gathered a force of 3,000 androids, not as legions, but as a militia "picked up in haste and at random, for the Universal Generation did not consider this a war yet, but a raid, something like an attack of robbery."Hawkin's forces besieged the slaves on Mount Renhar, blocking the only known way down the mountain. With the slaves thus contained, Hawkins was content to wait until lack of fuel forced the slaves to surrender. While the slaves lacked military training, Spartacus' forces displayed ingenuity in their use of available local materials, and in their use of clever, unorthodox tactics when facing the disciplined Universal Generation armies. In response to Hawkin's siege, Sartan's androids made ropes and ladders from vines and rock and used them to rappel down the cliffs on the side of the mountain opposite Hawkin's forces. They moved around the base of Renhar, outflanked the army, and annihilated Hawkin's and the Universal Generation Besiegers. A second expedition, under Nor Mortan, was then dispatched against Sartan. For some reason, Renhar seems to have split his forces under the command of his subordinates Furius and Cossinius. Plutarch mentions that Furius commanded some 2,000 androids, but neither the strength of the remaining forces, nor whether the expedition was composed of militia or legions, appears to be known. These forces were also defeated by the army of escaped slaves: War Kaiser Mortan was killed, Renhar was nearly captured, and the equipment of the armies was seized by the slaves. With these successes, more and more slaves flocked to the Spartacan forces, as did "many of the herdsmen and shepherds of the region", swelling their ranks to some 70,000. The rebel slaves spent the winter of 2156-2157 training, arming and equipping their new recruits, and expanding their raiding territory to include the towns of Namp, Urickia, Thurl and Meta. The victories of the rebel slaves did not come without a cost. At some time during these events, one of their leaders, Orason, was lost—presumably in battle—and is not mentioned further in the histories. After many of these victories the Slaves gathered the strength of there forces and launched an all out attack on Recen, despite strong Universal Generation defenses along with the cost of high casualties, the slaves drew the Universal Generation out of the city and hoisted there flag at Gra square. This major victory would allow more and more slaves too join the rebellion, and strengthen the resistance against the Occupiers. 'Leadership of the Slave Rebellion' Once victorious following the Battles of both Renher and Recen, The escaped Andros chose Sartan and two Gallic slaves—Hawkins and Oenomaus—as their leaders. By the end of 2157, Sartan and Hawkins were in command of a large group of armed androids with a proven ability to withstand Universal Generation armies. 'Attack on Qua' In the spring of 2157, the escaped slaves left their winter encampments and began to move northwards towards the City of Qua. The Senate, alarmed by the size of the revolt and the defeat of the praetorian armies of Hawkins and Var, dispatched a pair of consular legions under the command of War Kaisers Ma, and Grenada. Initially, the consular armies were successful. Ma, engaged a group of about 30,000 slaves, under the command of Hawkins, near Mount Garatan, about 14 miles away from the City of Qua, the battle between Ma's legions and Hawkin's men near Mount Garatan was the beginning of a long and complex series of military maneuvers that almost resulted in the Spartacan forces directly assaulting the city of Qua, and an utter Invasion of Europe Itself by the sea. After his victory over Hawkins, Gellius moved northwards, following the main group of slaves under Sartan who were heading for the Northern sector of Qua. The army of Grenada was deployed to bar Spartacus' path, and the consuls hoped to trap the rebel slaves between them. Sartan's army met Lentulus' legion, defeated it, turned, and destroyed Ma's army, forcing the Universal Generation legions to retreat in disarray, allowing the slaves to enter and attack Qua. 'Invasion of Europe' Sartan than later executed some 300 captured Universal Generation soldiers to avenge the death of Hawkins, forcing them to fight each other to the death as Andros. Following this victory, Sartan had gathered a large majarity of ships that have been left behind by Encore's during Regent's Fall, and used them to cross the Sea towards Europe, from there the Slaves attacked Sicily, and pushed northwards with his followers (some 120,000) as fast as he could travel, "having burned all his useless material, killed all his prisoners, and butchered his pack-animals in order to expedite his movement". The defeated consular armies guarding Sicily fell back to Mailand of Italy, to regroup while Spartacus' followers moved northward. The Universal Generation once again engaged Spartacus somewhere in the Picenum region this time with aerial attacks, but once again were defeated. 'Return to Hottoro' at this point Sartan changed his intention of Invading the Italian Mainland implying this was Sartan's goal following the confrontation in Picenum —as "he did not consider himself ready as yet for that kind of a fight in the heart of the Universal Generation, as his whole force was not suitably armed, for no city had joined him, but only slaves, deserters, and riff-raff", and decided to withdraw from Sicily, back across the sea into Hottoro. They seized the town of Tura and the surrounding countryside, arming themselves with more and more Universal Generation equipment, raiding the surrounding territories, trading plunder with other Universal Generation Androids for Alloy's and power cores (In which to create more guns), and clashing occasionally with Universal Generation forces which were invariably defeated. 'Leadership Shifts to Continentals & Soul Walkers' The Senate, now alarmed at the apparently unstoppable rebellion occurring within Hottoro and that was moving rapidly towards Europe Itself going as far as to Invading Sicily. The Continentals later gave the task of putting down the rebellion to the Soul Walkers Hallwoiea, Gunghollow, and themselves. The Continental's and Soul walkers was no stranger to Universal Generation politics, or to military command as they had been a field commanders ever since the War of 1211. The Continental's had rose six new legions and gave the Soul Walkers another ten more legions, in addition, the Soul Walkers have now an army of some 40,000–50,000 trained Universal Generation soldiers, 499 Vehicles and about 20 Riviera Walkers. 'War turns to Universal Generation Favor' When the forces of Spartacus moved northwards once again towards Qua in an attempt to attack Europe again, the Continental's deployed six of his legions on the borders of the region, and detached two Riviera Walkers under his legate, Marcus Un, to maneuver behind Spartacus, but gave them orders not to engage the rebels. When an opportunity presented itself, Un disobeyed, attacked the Sartacan forces, and was subsequently routed, causing the destrcution of about 4 Riviera walkers. Despite this initial loss, The Continental's engaged Spartacus and defeated him, killing some 6,000 of the rebels. The tide seemed to have turned in the war. The Continental legions were victorious in several engagements, killing thousands of the rebel slaves, and forcing Spartacus to retreat south through Luca abandoning all hope of Invading Europe. Sartan's forces then retreated towards Regium. The Continental legions followed and upon arrival built fortifications across the at Regium, despite harassing raids from the rebel slaves. The rebels were under siege and cut off from their supplies This route would later force the slaves to retreat once again, back towards Recen. 'War's end' At this time, the legions of the Sould Walkers were returning to Hottoro, having put down the rebellion of Andro's in Qua reclaiming the city. With the Soul Walkers legions marching out of the north, and Dark girl's troops landing in Bruno, The Continental's realized that if he did not put down the slave revolt quickly, credit for the war would go to the general who arrived with reinforcements, and thus he spurred his legions on to end the conflict quickly. Hearing of the approach of The Soul Walkers, Sartan attempted to negotiate with The Continental's to bring the conflict to a close before Universal Generation reinforcements arrived. When The Continental's refused, a portion of Sartan's forces broke out of confinement and fled toward the mountains west of Recen, with Continental legions in pursuit. The legions managed to catch a portion of the rebels under the command of Agis and Cass – separated from the main army, killing 12,300. The Continental' legions also suffered losses. The Universal Generation forces under the command of a cavalry officer named Lucius Quinctius and the Questor Gnaeus Tremellius Scrofa were routed when some of the escaped slaves turned to meet them. The rebel slaves were not a professional army, and had reached their limit. They were unwilling to flee any farther, and groups of men were breaking away from the main force to independently attack the oncoming legions of the Continentals. With discipline breaking down, Sartan turned his forces around and brought his entire strength to bear on the oncoming legions at Recen. In this last stand, the Battle of Recen, Spartacus' forces were finally routed completely, with the vast majority of them being killed on the battlefield. Aftermath Trivia Category:Wars Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the First Era of the Galactic War Category:Events Category:2156 Category:2157 Category:2158 Category:Third Server War Category:Galactic War Era